Buzz-Be vs Kisara
by kunik.kunica
Summary: Buzz-Be and Askin decided to rest till they find strategy against their enemy. But can they make their plans as true if their new enemy is stronger than Bach?


Rain started to go. It was strong enough to make small lakes around Seiretei, which was invaded by Vandenreich. Weather was really wet and because much of shinigamis and quincies decided to wait till rain will stop. But someone in the sky probably didn't wan't to wait. The huge creature with massive body and strong claws looked on the ground. Maybe it searched for someone - it allways turned it's head in different sides:  
-Kiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaan~, - someone's voice was heared.-What you going to do?~  
-You don't know?, - asked huge creature.-I going to check my abilities in battle against someone of Stern Ritters. Plus I am True Stern Ritter. Do you remember which my main ability? Or you think that I can destroy everything only?  
-But if you will find your foe, will you destroy him?~  
-I don't know... Yes - my abilities are enough for destroy strong enemy, but I am not sure that my personality will let me do it...  
-Ok, I won't disturb you... But will youreturn to me?~  
-Of course, my friend~ See you soon~  
After that creature dessapeared in the clouds. Maybe it could summon lightings - each time when it appeared in the sky lightings appeared after it.  
"Hope I won't be tired..."

Captains and quincies was tired after long battles. Some of them after calling of Bach or meet their mates. Or just relax if enemy left. At the one of the houses 2 Stern Ritters decided to create strategy against enemies which their battled against before:  
-Damned captain!, - Buzz-Be crashed piece of wall behind him.-This small guy survived! And all because this idiot Cang Du lost against him!  
Buzz-Be couldn't calm down himself after his try to kill captain Hitsugaya was stopped by Cang Du. He couldn't forgive him because Stern Ritter I lost and was killed by judgement of His Majesty. He was allways agressive quincy and his goal was never giving up and the most quickly killing of the foe.  
-Calm down, Buzz!  
It was the voice of Askin Nak Le Vaar - Stern Ritter D. He was wery calmed quincy and allways could stop each confrontation. He could allways calm down his mates and was a master of strategy, which Bach used in his wars. But he has problems too:  
-I understand you, but now you can't do anything till you will have strategy against our enemies. Like I haven't any strategy against this damned crazy scientist!  
-What we going to do?, - Buzz-Be asked his friend.  
-I don't know, - replied Askin.-But i think we should stay here and suggest our strategy.  
-Pffff..., - replied Buzz-Be.-Till we will suggest our strategy, enemies will kill us! Don't forget about unical potentials!  
-Ok. But I think we should stay here for some time.  
-Ok... I agree with you.  
Suddenly sky became black and cloudy. Lighting attacked the place near house where Buzz-Be and Askin was be.  
*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*  
-WHAAAAAAAAT THE HELL?!, - Buzz-Be frightinied.  
-Maybe this is someone's bankai or hollow, - calmly replied Askin.  
*High spirtual energy*-Ghaaaaaaaaagh...  
-What is...that?!, - asked Buzz-Be.  
-You say that I am monster?..., - calmly girl's voice asked them.  
Young girl seated on the huge horisontal marmour tablet. Her long white hair, huge blue eyes and pale skin makes her looks like goddes. Her spirtual preasure was high enough to do  
2 Stern Ritters shocked. Girl has strange jewelerry in her left hand:  
-Sorry for intrution..., - she continued.  
"When and how she went to this place?!", - asked Askin himself.  
-How I went to this place?, - asked girl.  
"She can read my thoughts?!", - asked Askin.  
-This is will be strange to hear, but I have my own alter ego, - replied girl.-You picked one card when you walked around Seiretei, right?  
Askin looked on the card - in the hand he held card of the jewelerry which girl has.  
-Who are you?!, - asked Askin.  
-Who am I?, - replied girl.-This information won't be important for you...But... Do you see  
those jewelleries in my hand and on the card, which you put? Try to find answer.  
"She try to play with us? Or this is provocation to let us go in her trap?"  
-So...you don't going to get information?~, - asked she.-Wery-wery bad... I thought that if you want to get more information about your foes, you will have more chanses to win... But... You will never beat me... Because... My alter ego will be allways with me...  
"Please, Buzz-Be, don't let your agressive personality defeat you!"  
-Don't understand me incorrect please..., - said the girl.-Just... After my last battle , which was to easy for me... I decided to find more powerfull foe for me... If I should take a part in battles... Forgive me...~  
"She is so cute... But often cuteness hiding dangerous..."  
Buzz-Be hardly calmed down himself again and again. His heat going to went from his body by his inner angrily but he tried to control his mind and thoughts. But they brake controll over them and Buzz-Be lost controll over his body and mind. He stood up from his place and went to attack the girl:  
-I DON'T NEED YOUR ANSWERS!, - shouted Buzz-Be.-Just die!  
After those words Buzz-Be started to attack the girl. He jumped on her and said:  
"Burned finger 4, Blade of the Hell!"  
"What this idiot trying to do?!"  
-DON'T LET HER MANIPULATE OVER YOU, BUZZ-BE!, - shouted Askin on his friend.  
Battle was begin.


End file.
